


I Know That You're Tired

by 2queer4here



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, bottom Bojack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: There was probably something to be said about how Bojack thought drinking was something he needed- something good to get him through the sea of bad he constantly found himself drowning in and how he could never look someone in the eyes after a tryst in bed.
Relationships: BoJack Horseman/Mr. Peanutbutter
Kudos: 79





	I Know That You're Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mr Blue by Catherine Feeny.

Bojack smells like peaches when Mr. Peanutbutter mounts him. 

The thing about not being human is that anything sprayed into your fur or hair lingers far longer and peach had been bojacks theme of the night. Peach scented shampoo, peach perfume, and peach belinis because self care to Bojack Horseman was drinking mixed fruity drinks instead of straight jack. Because drinking less concentrated stuff was somehow better than hard liquor by itself and being sober meant hating yourself intensely in every moment. 

Mr. Peanutbutter couldn't help but to think, if only fleetingly before the pleasure of a warm body encasing his cock took hold, that sex could also be used to hurt people. The same way that the actor used booze to numb himself and punish himself for every perceived wrong doing sex could be used the same. There was probably something to be said about how Bojack thought drinking was something he needed- something  _ good  _ to get him through the sea of bad he constantly found himself drowning in and how he could never look someone in the eyes after a tryst in bed. How he had to think of himself, of horsing around, of something less scary than  _ feelings  _ to get through it. Was Bojack only doing this because he was trying to be less of an alcoholic asshole? 

Maybe. But maybe it didn't matter so much in the moment and maybe they could deal with it later. Together. But for now Bojack was laying under him warm and sweet, drawing a path of little wet kisses up his neck while Mr. Peanutbutter thrust into him. 

It was like a super power of Bojack's- being able to make someone feel like the biggest, best thing in the room when he locked those haunted brown eyes on them. Mr. Peanutbutter growled around his mouthful of the horse’s nape causing Bojack to tighten and hitch his legs higher around the dog's waist. 

  
  



End file.
